Kokoro Kiseki
by Mouikairo
Summary: Len was left alone in this human for more than hundred of years, and because of one photo he saw his sight, a miracle happen. Song by toraborutaP of Kokoro. T for understanding readers.TWO-SHOTS COMPLETE
1. Kokoro

**A/N: Please be aware that the robot is Len, while the scientist is Rin. I decided to swap those two characters up, because Len needs more doll time. And I decided to make two shots, Kokoro and Kiseki. Kiseki will be up soon I promise; if my butt let me work; and please wait patiently while reading Kokoro. I'm pretty much bad at this. **

**Oh yes, I like to thank NoteBook from the Vocaloidism Forums for helping me beta read this story a bit. And Disclamer, I DO not own Vocaloid and this song and I only OWN this writing. And now, please Enjoy. **

_Year 2091, Rainy_

_It was a miracle, it was truly a miracle. Today I did not witness what most women accomplish, but as a scientist. I was a lonely scientist, but I won't be anymore. 'He' was born, after many years of creating since I was 15 till now; he is now born. I remembered as he first blinked and stared at me for a while, I was satisfied. But there was something missing, it was missing in him._

_It's his 'heart'. _

_His 'heart' program wasn't successful at all. It malfunctioned during the process of his birth. However, I will try my best to work on his heart program because I wanted to understand happiness and sadness. Hopefully he'll understand, and I hope it'll come one day._

_Len…that is your name._

_Written by Kagamine Rin_

------

More than a hundred years have passed since the day I was left alone in the human world, Professor. I was left in the dirt but I always cleaned the house that Professor and I used to live. She died of an unknown sickness that is not mention, but she died of an emotion what human call 'happiness'.

I do not remember what had happen before Professor died, nor do I wish to remember. I do not hope, and I do not wish. All this while I only understood to sing and learn, but Professor was determined to work on something else. Up until she died she did not had the chance to finish it.

This is what humans call it, 'heart'.

I did not understand the thing about 'heart', but the Professor told me that it has many types of emotions stored in it and you can express it. Of course, I still do not get it, but I wanted to know the concept between this 'heart'.

I wanted to know more, and so I looked into the empty seat of the Professor's table. Scattered papers were all over the table, and a dirty coat that used to be white lies with that chair Professor used to sit. I picked up all the scattered papers and read through everything, and I did not get it at all. What was all this? Then, I noticed a photo falling out from the paper and picked it up. I looked through the photo and…I felt a vibration in me.

'Data acquire…Programming beginning…Starting countdown…3…2…1…"

Why…why…why are tears…are falling down? My face was red and my nose was stuck, and I felt my hands trembling non-stop. I looked back at the picture; it was a picture of the Professor, except she looked younger with a boy who looked like me. I went to hold feel my breast, beating now.

Now I understand…this is a 'heart', "My Kokoro…"

Thinking back in the past, Professor used to play with me a lot of time. I did not understand back then, but now I understand what Professor calls it: 'Happiness'. Again, when Professor was sad and crying, I did not do anything to comfort her or other things, but I knew what Professor calls it: 'Sadness'.

But now…Professor is now dead! It can't be! "No…no…no, no, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried in pain from the bottom of my heart, it was so painful…Now I actually understand, and that a heart is actually painful…I couldn't resist screaming, because now I understand that I was alone forever.

I realize the reason that I was born, because the Professor was feeling lonely. I understand that after seeing the boy in the photo. It must have been hard to lose a person you care so much. And now I lost my Professor after so many years.

All these memories, all my memories with the Professor are now overflowing in my heart. Because of that, I finally remembered what happen the day before the Professor died. And now I decided to do the same thing. I ran towards the flower garden you used to bring me, and there I started to sing there. I'm giving you my voice to let you hear, this song is dedicated to you, Professor Rin!

---------

_Arigatou…_

_Arigatou…_

_Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_For letting me live in this world_

_Arigatou…_

_Arigatou…_

_Issho ni sugoseta hibi o_

_For spending the days together_

_Arigatou…_

_Arigatou…_

_Anata ga watashi ni kurete subete _

_For all you have given to me_

_Arigatou…_

_Arigatou…_

_Eien ni utau_

_Singing Forever_

_Arigatou…_

_Arigatou…_

Crack! My earphones broke; I fell down from standing and landed on the floor. I couldn't move at all…my heart is slowly dying…I don't want to be the same emotionless robot I used to be…Professor…Rin…Huh?

For a moment there, I saw the Professor standing there in front of me…She looked the same from that picture I saw, and I saw her looking at me. The Professor walked towards my robotic body and smiled, which caused me to smile back…

------------

_It was exactly a miracle,_

_The robot that obtained a 'Kokoro' kept running,_

_He sang all his feeling._

_But the miracle lasted only a moment,_

_The 'Kokoro' was far too big,_

_Unable to withstand the weight,_

_The machine shorted and was never moved again. _

_However, his face was filled with a smile,_

_He looked like an angel…_

"Arigatou…Rin…"


	2. Kiseki

"Program beginning in 5…4…3…2…1…"

His eye lids opened up slowly, and then it closed back up. It was his first blink, and I'm so proud of him. He blinked for another few moments and looked back up at me, his creator. His golden blonde hair, blue eyes, they looked the same. I reached out my left hand and smiled to him, "Good morning, my name is Rin; nice to meet you."

I expected him to reach his other hand and greeted, but he only replied, "Good morning, Professor." Plus, he sound robotic. Something wasn't right; this wasn't supposed to be happening. I begin to check on him by asking, "Are all the systems functions properly?" His immediate answer is only, "All systems functions are properly function."

However, he was suppose to smile and greeted in a casual way. I touched his left chest and soon I realize what was missing. There was no beat, no movement, nothing. It must have malfunction during the process, his 'heart'. For now, we can just live without it, but I wanted to see it soon. I looked back him with a smile and said, "Your name is…Len."

------

"Wonderful Len, you sound excellent!" I cheered loudly to his amazing voice after singing that amazing song. He's been giving me a horrible tune of robotic years ago, so I decided to make him practice singing. Though I first thought that maybe if he sang it will affect to his heart, but nothing happen.

We were at the flower garden right behind my house backyard. It's been given through generations from my family; somehow I can't give to anyone this garden. I don't have any relatives other than Len left to give, so I decided to give the garden to Len. I stood up and reach for him, "Lets go, it's getting kind of windy." But still, no response and only stared at me.

"Jeez, you never seem to reach for me…" I took his hand and went into the house. Before we got into the house he looked up at me and he asked me about, "What is so important that Professor have to work through all night?" I felt a bit glad that he asked that so I told him, "It's your 'heart'." He still looked emotionless and I continue explain further.

"A heart has many emotions stored in it and you can feel them. 'Happiness' is something that makes you feel cheerful while 'Sadness' makes you feel gloomy all the way. They're probably the most common emotion, and I want you to feel it. A heart is truly a wonderful gift…" I finished explaining, but, "Impossible to understand." I guess it didn't matter to Len, but one day he will surely feel the gift of a heart.

Every time when I see you looking at me I have always wondered, to you Len; what is my existence to you? I wanted to ask you, but you would have answer 'As my creator.' Just thinking about it feels sad, because my time will come to an end soon while your time is unlimited. However, he still didn't understand about life and I never seem to realize that Len was calling me, asking,

"Why do you have to cry?" I never realize that my tears are rolling down from my face; I guess I was upset…

------

Professor was working on the 'heart' program she mentions. I looked through her back, confuse but relaxed when she was working. I didn't get what she was saying at all, but whenever she said 'Happiness', she is always laughed and smile. However, when it was 'Sadness', she looks down and cries softly. I desperately tried and install this understanding in me, but all it did was an error.

"…System error…Unable to absorb meaning…Kokoro…"

My eyes flashed from blue to red, and I was about to malfunction until the Professor ran from the chair to my side and hugged me tightly. What was this feeling, I felt a beat somewhere for a while but it left. But thankfully the error was gone and my eyes were turned back into blue. The Professor is crying quietly again, I still did not understand but I do not wish to know why.

------

The truth is, many years before Len was born; I had a twin brother who has the same name. He was a kind and gentle brother, he always shared everything he had with me and I always took it from him. We played and laughed together and I believed that this happiness will last forever. However, an accident happen when a lorry crashed both me and my brother when we were 14.

Our parents were worried, and I manage to survive the accident barely. But my dear brother…he was sleeping right beside me. I looked at that sleeping face of my brother, and I hoped he open his eyes as well. Instead for being opened, a white sheet covered up his face and I heard my mother sobbing. It was then I realize that I was left alone in this pitiful world. I still remember his last words to me,

"When we get home, I made a song just for you and you're the first to hear it!"

I almost had a heart attack when Len had that error. I guess it was hard for him to absorb the meaning that I was saying. I won't force him now; I don't want him to malfunction. I want him to live till the day I die. But because of my incurable sickness, I only have a little time to live. I remember the day you were born, and also the day we spent our time together…these two miracles are already my happiest. But I wish…I wish somehow he has a heart…

"Message received…" I awoke from my bed to see Len talking in a robotic way, because he received a message. "…the source is…from the future…"

Before he could finish telling me who was it, a song suddenly came out from his cold emotion. For a moment there I saw a smile, a smile of a boy's face. His face blushed and his eyes were full of love; and at that moment I realize that he is Len from the future. He thanked me for everything; his birth, our time together, for all I given to him and I felt happy and he said this… _"Eien ni utau…Arigatou…Arigatou…Rin…"_

Oh, his voice is beautiful, a perfect melody! His songs made my cried happily; he has the voice of an angel. But it was cut short and Len fell down. I quickly jumped out from my bed to grab him, but he was back in his robotic looks. "Len…you were beautiful…my wish came through…" And my life ended, with the Kokoro program finally complete.

I heard my brother sang before, but most of them were sung by other singers. I was happy to hear that, but I can never hear his voice again…until I created a robot version of my brother 14 years old self. Even though Len sounded a lot like my brother, he still sounds different. Maybe I was trying to replace my brother with Len, I don't remember. Luckily, I got to hear my brother again after all those years.

I wanted to ask my brother that the reason he was reborn as Len is because he didn't want me lonely? I waited for many years for that answer with my soul, and that answer is finally here. I retrieve back my 14 years old look with clothes that are similar from that photo me and my brother took during the fun fair.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

-------

_The third miracle is two miracles occurred at the same time_

_One is the sudden communication from the future_

_Another is a program modification_

_His song correct his own mind_

_It's a correction that became a chance that he can obtains a 'Kokoro'_

_Her life ended_

_She gave him the inheritance of solitude_

_And she entrusted him to the key of miracle._

"We'll be together okay, Len?"

**A/N: And this is the end of these two shots. Hopefully you enjoyed this as much as you listen to the song. This is probably the answer fic to the previous chapter ****Kokoro ****because the part about what's in the photo and some other things I can't seem to remember. Beta-read some grammars by Ruki, thanks a lot! Anyway, thank you for reading, kindly Review so I may improve myself. **


End file.
